neospacefandomcom-20200213-history
Amy
Species: Engineered Creature Height: 4'6" Weight: 97 lbs Eyes: Dark Hazel Fur: Silver-tipped white, black highlights Age: ''' Unclear. 14? 17? '''Faction: Unaligned, Independent Background: Amy hails from the wild world of Meredith, whose story is a little complicated. In short, Meredith was only settled by accident, the first huge colony lander reduced to scattered slivers in the asteroid belt, the last landing properly and surviving the hazards of the planet itself, the second swallowed whole by the wilderness. None of the second's original crew have ever seen the light of day after landing, but since that day, the forests have become thinly populated with wandering tribes of recoms in various states of Regressed Carnivore Syndrome. Of their origins, they say nothing, except there still exist things dangerous and strange in the forest which one shouldn't disturb. They're quite correct. Amy looks vaguely like a recom Lynx, but most of her genes aren't human; some are from a bad-tempered Meredith creature, the rest sliced from the Lynx portion of a member of the second lander's crew -- crew who remain in frozen stasis to this day. Shortly after Meredith's recontact with the Confederation, Amy deserted her master and stowed away in a cargo vessel. With little goal in mind beyond "far, far away from here", she ran out of momentum in Shangri-La(indeed far, far away) where she spent several crowded, uncomfortable years working as a dockworker for minimal pay. This stressful but predictable life was shattered by violence and blackmail when an armor-plated, bipolar pirate took bids from both her and her old master on whether to rescue or capture her. The bidding war was brief and ugly, and the ensuing melee rather expensive in itself, but in the end he had his quarry. But her master, the winning bidder, double-crossed him on the payment, so Amy woke to find herself ditched without explanation on Adhara IV instead. Thus began another period of random stowaway travel. At it's conclusion she happened to stow aboard Yarrick's vessel, and was soon confronted by him. He eventually forgave her transgression and offered her a job as crew aboard his ship instead; not being a complete idiot, she accepted immediately. Skills: Amy has very highly-tuned survival skills in the wilderness, and plenty of practice at first-aid. Her alien biology lets her make long, acrobatic leaps and keeps her reflexes on a knife edge. She knows how to handle a gun or knife, kicks like a claw-footed mule and fights like an angry blender. Recently she's begun training as a gunner and general crew aboard Yarrick's freighter. Personality: Amy is, well, twitchy. She lives on a hair-trigger, ears zipping to point at noises, always watching and listening, sleeping lightly. Amy is very independent, and possesses a vicious temper when provoked, but tensions fall as fast as they rise, making it hard to provoke her enough to induce lasting emnity. She's also not an idiot, having quickly learned to hold her tongue and claws in civilized space, but remains a lynx of few words, leery of strangers. She craves action and dreads large groups of people. Category:Notable Characters